The present invention relates generally to towels and napkins and, more particularly, to a disposable towel for use as a bib or forearm napkin.
Bibs are commonly used for keeping food from soiling the clothing of an infant or toddler. Napkins are frequently used by older children and adults for a similar purpose. However, toddlers often have a tendency to wipe their faces with their hand or forearm rather than to use a napkin for that purpose. Further, the need to protect a child's clothing while traveling in a vehicle is sometimes a frustrating act of futility for parents or caregivers.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for protecting a child's forearm or for protecting the child's shirt in general, such as the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,793, 5,187813, and 6,401,247. Bibs for covering a child's shirt are also known. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide disposable towels having multiple lines of weakness such that a single sheet may be used for both a bib and a forearm protector simultaneously and disposed of when finished.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a towel having a generally rectangular configuration that is selectively convertible into both a bib and a forearm protector. Further, it would be desirable to have a towel that includes a portion for attachment about a child's neck and a portion for attachment about a child's forearm. Still further, it would be desirable to have a towel that is disposable and that can be part of a roll of towels for convenient usage.